D'allier à amis
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Avec l'arrivée des fêtes de fin d'année, les mages de Fiore sont occupés à les préparer. Fairy Tail et Sabertooth décident de profiter de cette occasion pour fêter leur amitié et renforcer les liens entre les deux guildes.
1. Chapter 1

Fic cadeau à Sakura-Sabertooth et calendrier de l'avent :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Gray regardait la neige recouvrit Magnolia de son manteau blanc. L'hiver lui rappelait toujours son enfance auprès de ses parents puis de Ul dans les montagnes d'Ishgar, et enfin avec Fairy Tail. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il sentit des bras chauds l'enlacer et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour, dit Natsu d'une petite voix endormie.

Grey se retourna et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

-Bonjour tête à flamme.

Natsu leva légèrement la tête et frôla les lèvres de son homme des siennes avec douceur. Il le lâcha ensuite pour s'installer à table et manger son petit-déjeuner déjà préparé par Gray. Le brun se servit simplement une seconde tasse de café qu'il but tranquillement.

Une fois prêt, les jeunes hommes quittèrent l'appartement du mage de glace main dans la main pour aller à la guilde. Décembre commençait à peine, et déjà les rues se remplissaient d'une ambiance festive. Les magasins de paraient de leurs plus belles décorations dans les vitrines et l'intérieur. Les habitants parcouraient les magasins durant leur temps libre avec leurs enfants, à la recherche des cadeaux de noël idéaux à offrir.

A Fairy Tail, les mages s'activaient sous la direction de Mirajane pour décorer la guilde pour les fêtes. A peine arrivés, Natsu et Gray se retrouvèrent avec des cartons de décorations dans les bras pour être mis à contribution. Soupirant, les deux mages rejoignirent leurs camarades pour les aider.

Tous les membres de la guilde présents devaient aider à décorer le bâtiment pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin une pause, Natsu rejoignit le tableau des missions pour regarder s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose d'intéressant à faire. Malheureusement, avec l'approche des fêtes, la plupart des missions consistaient à aider les habitants de la ville ou des alentours avec leurs propres décorations ou pour des cadeaux de noël. Quelques missions demandaient également de jouer les pères noëls et les lutins, mais rien qui ne demande de combattre des monstres ou des guildes noires.

Le dragonslayer de feu soupira, imité par son camarade de métal à côté de lui. Gazil aurait voulu partir en mission avec Levy pour éviter la corvée décoration de la guilde. Sa compagne à ses côtés lui caressa gentiment le bras.

-Ce n'est pas grave Gazil, puis on aura probablement finis d'ici ce soir si tout le monde y met du sien, dit Levy.

-Je préférerais taper des monstres crevette, répondit un brun grincheux.

La jeune femme le tira loin du tableau pour qu'ils se remettent au travail. Natsu fit de même, rejoignant Grey pour s'occuper des décorations aux côtés de son amant. Il aurait aimé s'esquiver mais la terreur Erza était présente, empêchant toute fuite pour les mages réfractaires.

En début de soirée, la guilde était finalement prête à accueillir les fêtes de fin d'année. Les mages s'assirent sur les bancs avec soulagement ou s'étalèrent au sol d'épuisement. Laxus s'assit au bar avec un grognement et commanda un verre.

-Tous les ans tu nous fais travailler avec acharnement, tu sais qu'on pourrait très bien le faire en deux ou trois jours Mira ?

-Mais c'est mieux de tout faire en une journée, tu ne trouves pas ? La guilde est resplendissante ! s'exclama sa petite-amie.

Laxus secoua la tête, conscient qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de raisonner sa compagne. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de fête ou de décoration, la mage était un peu trop susceptible. Il se contenta donc de boire son verre tout en changeant de sujet de discussion.

* * *

Bon ... je sais que j'ai du retard pour le calendrier de l'avent mais je vais essayer de le rattraper en fin de semaine ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite ;) (un jour, je rattraperai mon retard sur le calendrier de l'avent, un jour)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting regardait pensivement le sapin de noël dans un coin de la guilde. Cette année, les mages de la guilde avaient opté pour des petits dragons à la place des traditionnelles boules de noël pour décorer l'arbre. Autour de lui, les membres de l'équipe la plus puissante de Sabertooth discutaient tranquillement à leur table, un peu surpris du silence inhabituel de leur maître.

-Et si on invitait Fairy Tail pour noël ? proposa soudainement le blond.

Ses camarades haussèrent les sourcils, interrogatifs. Seul Rogue ne fut pas surpris, connaissant son compagnon par cœur.

-A quoi tu penses ? interrogea Minerva suspicieuse.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux en même temps, incertaine de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du dragonslayer.

-Que l'on devrait les inviter pour fêter noël tous ensembles.

-Je crois me souvenir que l'on était ennemi, fit remarquer Rufus.

-Plus depuis l'attaque des dragons après les Grands Jeux Magiques, corrigea Rogue.

Sting sourit et hocha la tête.

-C'est décidé, on les invite ! Après tout, ils sont nos amis et après notre mauvais départ avec eux, on devrait renforcer nos liens avec Fairy Tail !

Un sourire rayonnant orna les lèvres du dragon de lumière alors qu'il se levait de leur table. Il se précipita dans son bureau sous les regards curieux des autres membres de la guilde, qui n'avaient pas suivis la conversation.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non, soupira Minerva après le départ de Sting.

-Je dirais s'en réjouir, répondit la douce Yukino. Sting-sama a raison, Fairy Tail est une guilde alliée, et puis ce serait bien de les revoir.

Rogue hocha la tête à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme avait également envie de revoir certaines fées, et puis ce serait une bonne occasion pour renforcer leurs liens avec eux. Il se leva et quitta la guilde lorsque son compagnon revint de son bureau. Les dragonslayers devaient s'entraîner et s'occuper des cadeaux de noël de leurs exceeds pendant que ces derniers restaient temporairement avec Yukino et Rufus.

Main dans la main, ils marchèrent dans les rues de la ville. La majorité de la population était encore au travail, laissant un peu de repos à l'effervescence qui s'emparait doucement de la citée à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Les jeunes hommes visitèrent plusieurs boutiques, cherchant les cadeaux idéaux à offrir à leurs chats.

* * *

La plupart des chapitres alterneront entre Fairy Tail et Sabertooth je pense (mis à part les derniers)


	3. Chapter 3

Suite de l'histoire ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Mirajane rangea la lacrima de communication derrière le bar.

-Master, Sabertooth nous invitent à fêter noël avec eux à Crocus.

Assis sur le comptoir avec sa bière, Makarov se retourna vers la jeune femme. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle invitation de la guilde des tigres.

-C'est inattendu, mais on a aucune raison de refuser leur invitation.

Il déposa sa chope sur le comptoir et se mit debout.

-Hey les garnements ! Cette année nous fêterons noël à Crocus avec Sabertooth.

Tous les membres de la guilde à la fée se retournèrent vers leur maître, majoritairement surpris. Certains eurent des sourires à l'idée de revoir leurs camarades à la capitale fleurie.

-Est-ce que l'on doit réserver une auberge pour la nuit ? demanda Erza, toujours pragmatique.

-Non, ils ont des chambres disponibles à l'étage dans leur guilde. Sting m'a assuré qu'ils pourraient nous loger, répondit la mage démone.

-Et est-ce que … hum, ils peuvent inviter également Crime Sorcière ? demanda la rousse, gênée.

La jeune femme comptait passer noël avec son bien-aimé Jeral, et ils avaient prévu d'en profiter pour inviter également Ultia et Meldy. Bien sûr, c'était avant l'appel de Sabertooth, mais ils ne comptaient pas oublier leurs camarades ex-mages noirs.

-Je leur ai dis qu'on les avait déjà invité, et Sting est d'accord pour qu'ils passent également noël avec eux. Je te laisse le soin de prévenir Jeral que nous serons à Crocus.

Un léger rougissement teinta les joues de Titania et elle hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser. Elle préférait être seule lorsqu'elle contactait son bien-aimé.

A leur table habituelle, Natsu et Gray échangèrent un sourire complice. Depuis que Sabertooth n'était plus leur ennemi, les jeunes hommes souhaitaient revoir leurs camarades et amis de la guilde au tigre. Le mage de glace tourna la tête vers leur amie et coéquipière blonde.

-Tu dois être contente, tu vas pouvoir revoir Yukino.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Lucy, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Gazil faisait sa tête de grognon indifférent à côté de sa compagne. Mais Levy le connaissait un peu trop bien pour ne pas lire derrière ses airs de brute.

-Tu pourrais reconnaître que tu es content de revoir Rogue, le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles crevette, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Un lourd soupir traversa les lèvres de la jeune femme. Son petit-ami était irrécupérable. Mais dès qu'il passa son bras autour de sa taille, elle en oublia ses sermons et se blottit contre lui, quémandant un doux baiser qu'il lui donna sans condition.

Mirajane confia le bar à Kinana et rejoignit la table des Raijin. Elle s'assit entre Laxus et Freed et prit la main de son amant, entremêlant leurs doigts.

* * *

Peut-être un autre chapitre ce soir si je ne suis pas trop fatiguée (et que Dame Inspiration est là)


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à ma muse Delpher pour ses propositions d'idées :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting et Rogue regardèrent le panneau d'affichage des missions disponibles, à la recherche d'un petit travail à faire en ville. Le dragon de lumière arracha une page et la montra à son compagnon, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le brun roula des yeux mais lui prit la main pour le suivre chez le commanditaire, un propriétaire d'un petit magasin de souvenirs en ville.

Les jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le magasin et se rendirent au comptoir.

-Puis-je vous aider ? demanda le caissier.

-Nous aimerions voir votre patron s'il vous plaît, demanda Rogue en lui montrant la feuille de mission.

L'employé hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les amena dans l'arrière boutique et toqua à une porte avant de les faire entrer. Les jeunes mages le remercièrent et entrèrent dans la pièce. Un vieil homme se tenait derrière un bureau et les invita à s'asseoir.

-Bonjour messieurs, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté la mission. J'aimerais que vous vous déguisiez en père noël et en lutin pour la joie des enfants.

-C'est comme si c'était fais ! s'exclama Sting.

Le propriétaire du magasin leur donna un costume de père noël et un autre de lutin, puis les invita à se changer dans une autre pièce de l'arrière boutique. Les jeunes hommes fermèrent la porte puis se déshabillèrent pour se changer. Sting laissa ses yeux se perdre sur le corps musclé de son amant quelques secondes avant de retourner à son costume.

Une fois prêt, les dragonslayers quittèrent l'arrière boutique et s'installèrent dans l'espèce prévu à cet effet devant le magasin. Sting s'assit sur le siège et son compagnon resta à côté de lui en lutin docile.

Rufus se promenait en ville en compagnie de sa camarade de guilde Yukino. Les deux jeunes gens se fréquentaient depuis le retour de la jeune femme au sein de Sabertooth. Main dans la main, ils regardaient autour d'eux les habitants se promener dans les rues enneigés, avec les animations de noël prenant place à divers endroit de la ville.

Les deux mages remarquèrent un père noël et son lutin devant un petit magasin du centre-ville de Crocus. La jeune femme les regarda et ses yeux se voilèrent. Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à se type d'animation, des faux pères noëls prenant des enfants sur leurs genoux et écoutant leurs vœux pour noël, parfois accompagnés de lutin, elle se sentait triste et nostalgique.

Yukino détourna le regard et resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait plus connu la joie de sortir dans la rue avec sa famille et profiter des évènements qui venaient avec les fêtes de fin d'année depuis la perte de ses parents et la disparition de sa sœur. Chaque année elle évitait de rester en ville pour éviter de ressentir de l'envie envers les enfants ayant cette chance. Elle n'aimait pas se sentiment si négatif qui la rongeait parfois de l'intérieur.

A côté d'elle, Rufus fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre le malaise de sa camarade. Gentiment, il la prit dans ses bras et amena la tête de la jeune femme contre son torse. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches argentées et les caressa tendrement.

-On peut aller voir le père noël si tu veux, lui murmura-t-il gentiment à l'oreille. Je crois me souvenir que les vœux sont parfois réalisés.

-Non. Je porte malheur. Personne ne voudrait exaucer de vœux venant de moi.

Rufus l'embrassa sur la tête et lui remonta le visage pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es douce et belle, une jeune femme adorable. Il n'y a aucune raison que tes vœux ne soient pas exaucer Yukino.

Un léger rougissement teinta les joues de la constellationniste et elle se laissa guider docilement jusqu'au père noël. Son compagnon la poussa légèrement et elle s'assit sur les jambes de l'acteur avec embarras. Son camarade resta à l'écart, suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre ses vœux. Par respect pour celle qu'il aimait.

-Père noël, commença timidement Yukino. J'aimerais trouver enfin le bonheur avec la personne que j'aime.

-Je suis sûr que tu le trouveras, lui répondit le comédien improvisé.

Il lui sourit sous sa fausse barbe blanche, et elle retourna auprès de son compagnon pour continuer leur balade en ville.

Après le départ de Rufus et Yukino, le père noël et son lutin échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Je pense que son vœux deviendra réalité bien plus vite qu'elle ne le pense, murmura Rogue.

* * *

Ah la la, qu'ils sont mignons *o*


	5. Chapter 5

Et voila la suite ! (avec du retard ... mais je vais essayer de rattraper ça !)  
Encore une fois, merci à Delpher pour ses idées :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

-J'ai finis, dit Natsu.

Gray lui sourit et lui prit la main.

-Allons-y.

Le dragonslayer serra la main de son compagnon et se laissa guider sur la glace. Les jeunes mages avaient décidé de passer un après-midi ensemble à la patinoire. Après avoir appris que son amant ne savait pas faire du patin à glace, Gray avait décidé de lui apprendre. Il l'amena doucement sur la piste gelée. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait peu de gens cet après-midi.

Natsu n'était pas très rassuré sur ses patins à glace, et avançait doucement en se laissant à moitié tirer par son camarade.

-Laisse-toi glisser comme tu le fais d'habitude sur ma glace, lui dit doucement Grey. C'est la même chose, seulement cette fois tu as des chaussures appropriées à la place de tes sandales.

Le dragonslayer hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il essaya d'avancer par lui-même sans lâcher la main de son compagnon. Il s'y agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le mage de glace pressa sa main dans la sienne et l'encouragea. Il le suivit sur la glace sans le lâcher.

Natsu se lança lentement sur le sol gelé et perdit l'équilibre. Son camarade l'attira contre lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Gray le garda contre son torse le tend que le dragonslayer retrouve son équilibre, puis le relâcha légèrement. Il garda les mains sur les hanches de son homme et le guida doucement, lui montrant comment faire.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

-Pour toi, marmonna Natsu boudeur.

Grey déposa un léger baiser sur sa tête avant de lâcher ses hanches pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Il l'aida patiemment, sans jamais le lâcher. Peu à peu, le dragonslayer prit de l'assurance et commença à glisser par lui-même. Le mage de glace le lâcha et le laissa avancer seul, tout en restant à ses côtés.

Finalement, les jeunes mages se mirent à se lancer dans des compétitions comme à leur habitude. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne passe devant eux soudainement. Natsu tenta de ralentir mais perdit l'équilibre. Grey tenta de le rattraper mais fut entraîner dans la chute et tomba sur son amant. Ils grognèrent synchroniquement puis le dragonslayer passa une main derrière la nuque de son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le mage de glace se remit debout et aida son homme à en faire de même. Ils continuèrent encore un peu à faire du patin à glace tranquillement, avant de rejoindre les vestiaires pour enlever les patins et remettre leurs chaussures. Les jeunes hommes rendirent les patins et quittèrent la patinoire.

-On va chez toi ? ronronna Natsu.

-D'accord.

Les deux mages marchèrent étroitement enlacés pour aller chez Gray.

Pendant ce temps, quelques membres de Fairy Tail aidaient bénévolement l'orphelinat de la ville. Ils devaient récolter des fonds pour l'établissement qui serviraient à offrir des cadeaux de noël aux enfants.

Dans la cours à l'arrière du bâtiment de la guilde, Gazil avait fabriqué un barbecue en métal avec sa magie ainsi qu'une plaque posée par-dessus. Des marrons étaient posés dessus en train de cuire. Laxus alimentait le feu avec sa foudre, créant des étincelles pour faire du feu. A côté d'eux, Elfman les aidait à mettre les marrons dans des cônes en plastiques qui étaient rangés dans des sacs. Les exceeds devaient ensuite les amener aux filles pour qu'elles puissent les vendre aux habitants de Magnolia et récolter de l'argent.

Levy, Mirajane et Erza parcouraient les rues de la citée, toquant à toutes les portes avec leurs sacs pleins de marrons chauds. La mage démone vendait et la plus petite récupérer les fonds pour les ranger dans sa sacoche. Des passants dans la rue les interpelaient de temps à autre pour en avoir également, ainsi que quelques commerçants. Les mages leurs vendaient généreusement les corners de marrons, augmentant leurs ventes de la journée.

A la fin de la journée, la sacoche de la mage des mots était pleine de jewel que les jeunes femmes amenèrent à l'orphelinat.

-Merci beaucoup, leur dit la gérante reconnaissante.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Erza. C'est la moindre des choses de vous aider.

-Et puis ça nous fait plaisir de pouvoir offrir un noël aux enfants, ajouta Mirajane.

Les mages rentrèrent ensuite à la guilde retrouver leurs camarades.

* * *

Bon, pour demain, je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres. Essayer ...


	6. Chapter 6

Et voila la suite, encore une fois merci à Delpher :D

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Minerva entra dans le bâtiment de Sabertooth et scanna la salle du regard. Elle repéra rapidement la table de ses camarades de l'équipe la plus forte et les rejoignit.

-Il va falloir penser à prendre les photos pour le calendrier de l'année prochaine. Sinon il ne sera jamais prêt à temps.

-Toujours les mêmes qui vont apparaître dedans je suppose ? questionna Rogue impassible.

-Evidemment ! Orga, on peut compter sur toi pour faire les photos ?

La brune tourna la tête vers la montagne de muscle qui hocha la tête et se leva pour aller chercher une lacrima-photo. Ses camarades se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans une grande pièce avec des décors rangés sur le côté et un dressing remplis de tenues diverses et variées. Le godslayer de foudre les rejoignit quelques minutes après.

-Qui pose pour janvier ? demanda Rufus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les dragons jumeaux. Les exceeds avaient déjà sorti deux manteaux doublés de fourrure qu'ils leurs tendirent, le sourire aux lèvres. Les jeunes hommes prirent les vestes et les mirent sur leurs vêtements habituels. Derrière eux, leurs camarades montaient le décor et préparaient la neige artificielle.

Les mages dragons se placèrent devant le décor, une forêt enneigée, et Yukino activa le mécanisme pour faire tomber la neige au-dessus de leur tête. Sting passa un bras autour des épaules de son amant et l'attira contre lui, collant en partie sont dos contre son torse. Rogue pencha un peu la tête en arrière et ses yeux carmin s'ancrèrent dans les prunelles azur de son compagnon.

*clic*

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Rufus de poser devant un couché de soleil en hiver, son chapeau cachant en partie le haut de son visage. Derrière lui, des montagnes blanches dont la neige reflétait la lumière orangée.

*clic*

Changement de décors pour des arbres aux bourgeons légèrement entrouverts. Minerva se vêtit d'une robe aux couleurs claires et ajouta une petite veste noire entrouverte. Elle prit la pose comme une mannequin devant ses camarades, à croire qu'elle avait fais cela toute sa vie.

*clic*

Les mages mirent un décor de cerisier en fleurs et utilisèrent un ventilateur pour faire voler des pétales artificiels devant, donnant l'impression d'avoir du vent. Rufus et Yukino prirent la pose, la jeune femme vêtu d'une robe blanche et tenant la main de son compagnon. Rufus glissa une main dans les cheveux argentés de sa bien-aimé et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

*clic*

Des cascades devant une rivière, et Sting prit la pose torse nue au bord de l'eau.

*clic*

Yukino s'assit dans un champ de fleurs. La jeune femme caressa délicatement les pétales d'une fausse tulipe de ses doigts fins.

*clic*

Rufus se vêtit d'une tenue légère et prit la pose devant un ciel étoilé, créant un feu d'artifice avec sa magie de mémoire. Les lumières illuminèrent le faux ciel de nuit de paillettes multicolores.

*clic*

Changement de nouveau de décors, cette fois-ci pour une plage de sable fin au bord de l'eau. Minerva et Yukino s'assirent sur le sable en bikini. La brune prit les mains de sa camarade et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors qu'elles se collaient l'une à l'autre. Elles firent un sourire complice à la lacrima-photo.

*clic*

Les dragons jumeaux se retrouvèrent à poser avec les cheveux et les vêtements mouillés. Leur musculature parfaite exposé derrière leurs vêtements collants, ils posèrent main dans la main.

*clic*

Rufus prit ensuite la pose devant des arbres aux feuillages rouges et oranges.

*clic*

Minerva posa devant un faux stand de marrons chaud, couverte d'une veste en fourrure. Elle prit délicatement un faux marron dans son cornet et fit semblant de le manger, le posant délicatement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

*clic*

Rufus prit Yukino par la main et l'amena devant les décors. A côté d'eux, Sting et Rogue firent de même. Les deux couples s'embrassèrent sous des branches de gui, dans un décor de noël.

*clic*

Les jeunes mages rangèrent ensuite les décors et les costumes, puis nettoyèrent la pièce. Orga amena la lacrima-photo à leur spécialiste des montages pour pouvoir faire une maquette du calendrier à envoyer ensuite à l'impression.

* * *

Prochain chapitre dans la soirée normalement ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, finalement j'ai pas réussi à le sortir hier soir ... Mais il est bien fourni ce chapitre ! (un peu au moins :p )

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Laxus s'assit à la table du dragonslayer d'acier d'un air ennuyé. Ses camarades les Raijin étaient partis sur une mission de quelques jours et le mage de foudre s'ennuyait ferme. Son camarade de métal était tout aussi ennuyé à n'avoir aucune mission intéressante à faire, et tous deux avaient leurs compagnes occupées par les préparatifs de noël.

Les hommes discutèrent ensembles à la table tout en buvant le contenu de leurs verres.

Un peu plus tard, Mirajane et Levy les rejoignirent à leur table avec des airs innocents sur le visage. Les jeunes femmes se postèrent devant eux et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la mage aux cheveux argentés.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez venir nous aider les garçons s'il vous plaît ? demanda Mirajane.

Les jeunes hommes levèrent la tête vers elles et se levèrent de table.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Laxus.

-On doit faire des essais pour les gâteaux de noël, mais on est que deux. Lucy est en mission en ville avec Wendy, répondit Levy.

Le groupe de quatre se dirigea vers les cuisines à l'arrière du bar. Les jeunes femmes voulaient tenter une bûche de noël en premier, et avaient déjà sortie les ingrédients. Elles chargèrent les garçons de s'occuper de la crème pour qu'elles puissent se mettre sur la préparation du gâteau. Mirajane alluma le four pour le préchauffer à deux cents vingt degrée.

Laxus et Gazil regardèrent le papier avec la recette que les filles leur avaient donné. Ils mirent le lait dans une casserole puis regardèrent la gazinière.

-Comment on allume le feu ? grommela Gazil.

-T'as qu'à aller chercher Natsu ? proposa Laxus.

Le dragonslayer d'acier sortit discrètement de la pièce et rejoignit la table du mage aux cheveux roses. Il posa bruyamment ses mains sur la table et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Natsu se détacha des lèvres de son mage de glace à contrecœur et lança un regard assassin à son camarade d'acier.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il.

-On a besoin de toi en cuisine pour nous aider. Il faut allumer un feu.

-Si c'est pour la gazinière, il suffit d'ouvrir le gaz et d'utiliser une allumette, répondit Grey.

Devant le regard ahuris de Gazil, le mage de glace soupira et se leva pour aller aider, suivi par son amant. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent derrière Gazil jusqu'à la cuisine. Gray alluma le gaz puis demanda à son compagnon d'allumer une flammèche pour lancer le feu. Mais son dragon enflamma son poing et le posa sur le cercle en métal. Le surplus de flamme provoqua une explosion, détruisant la casserole contenant le lait et faisant gicler le liquide dans la cuisine.

La gazinière se retrouva dans un état inutilisable, et une partie du bord du plan de travail à côté était brûlé. Grey avait arrêté l'incendie naissant avec sa magie de glace et se frappa le front du plat de la main. Il aurait dû s'en douter, son dragon ne savait pas se retenir ni utiliser le moindre instrument de cuisine.

Les filles se retournèrent en entendant l'explosion et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fais ?! s'exclama Levy.

-Cet idiot de tête à flamme a tout fait exploser en allumant le gaz, soupira Grey.

Le mage de glace prit son amant dans ses bras et coupa sa réponse en l'embrassant. Natsu passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et fondit dans le baiser, oubliant sa répartie cinglante.

A côté d'eux, Gazil et Laxus se firent petit pour éviter la colère des deux jeunes femmes. Malheureusement, Erza venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, attiré par le bruit. La rousse regarda le carnage, puis les mages présents, et une épée se matérialisa dans sa main. Elle la pointa vers les dragonslayers d'acier et de foudre avec un regard impitoyable.

-Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça ! Tout de suite !

-Et vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que ce ne sera pas comme neuf, ajouta Mirajane avec son sourire démoniaque.

Un frisson parcourut tous les hommes présents dans la pièce et ils se mirent au travail sans attendre. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient terrifiantes lorsqu'elles le voulaient.

-C'est de ta faute, Salamander ! cracha Gazil.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?! C'est toi qui est venu nous chercher ! répondit Natsu.

-Si tu n'avais pas tout fais exploser, on en serait pas là !

-Oh ouais, parce que tu te crois mieux à avoir besoin de nous ?!

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à en venir aux mains, comme à leur habitude, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par leurs camarades. Grey ceintura Natsu et Laxus en fit de même pour Gazil.

-Ça suffit ! s'exclama le mage de glace. Vous voulez encore attirer la colère d'Erza et Mirajane ?!

Les deux mages se calmèrent à contrecœur et reprirent silencieusement leur tâche. A eux quatre, ils réussirent à nettoyer leur carnage en quelques heures et ils sortirent la gazinière en piteux état à l'extérieur pour la mettre à la poubelle.

Exténués, les mages s'affalèrent sur des tables dans le bâtiment. Natsu se coucha à moitié sur Grey, réclamant un câlin à son amant. A une autre table, Laxus et Gazil se regardèrent en se disant qu'ils ne demanderaient plus jamais à Natsu pour de la cuisine.

Mirajane et Levy rejoignirent leurs hommes et s'assirent à côté d'eux. Levy se lova contre son dragon d'acier avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. En face d'eux, Mirajane s'empara des lèvres du mage de foudre avant de lui sourire amoureusement.

Finalement, la journée ne se terminait pas si mal pour les jeunes mages.

* * *

Parce que bon, Fairy Tail qui ne détruit rien, c'est pas Fairy Tail xD  
Demain soir, ce sera donc Sabertooth qu'on retrouvera :)


	8. Chapter 8

Finalement, ce chapitre est là ! Et j'en ai encore huit de retard ...

Merci à Delpher pour sa proposition d'idée o:)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Les dragons jumeaux marchaient dans les rues de Crocus. Ils avaient décidés de se faire une soirée cinéma et y allaient main dans la main. Les jeunes hommes s'étaient mis d'accord sur un film d'action et pour y aller à une séance de début de soirée.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades Yukino et Rufus dans le hall d'entrée. Les dragonslayers les rejoignirent et ils firent la queue tous ensembles pour acheter leurs billets.

-Qu'est ce que vous venez voir ? questionna Sting, curieux.

-Un film romantique, répondit la douce Yukino.

-Je me souviens que le résumé parlait d'une jeune fille malheureuse qui finit par trouver le bonheur, ajouta Rufus.

Le mage de mémoire passa son bras autour de la taille de sa bien-aimée tendrement et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il n'était pas un grand amateur de film romantique, mais il voulait faire plaisir à sa compagne.

Les dragons jumeaux échangèrent un sourire complice et Rogue serra la main de son amant. Le tour des mages arriva rapidement au guichet. Le premier couple acheta ses billets, puis ce fut au tour des mages dragons. Sting en profita pour prendre également un paquet de pop-corn pour deux, puis ils rejoignirent la salle inscrite sur leur billet.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent au milieu de la salle, sur une rangée située sur le côté. Le blond commença leur paquet de sucrerie en attendant le début du film, excité par avance. A côté de lui, Rogue avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et piqua quelques grains de pop-corn.

Le film commença quelques minutes plus tard, et Sting fixa l'écran impatient de voir des combats épiques. Malheureusement, dès les premières minutes, ce ne fut pas un début d'action qui s'afficha mais un générique dégoulinant de romantisme fleur bleue. Le dragonslayer écarquilla les yeux avant de faire une moue déçu. Ce n'était pas _ça_ qu'il était venu voir !

Rogue haussa un sourcil surpris avant de regarder leurs billets. Il n'y avait pas fais attention à l'achat, mais le vendeur s'était trompé de film et leur avait vendu des places pour le même film que leurs deux camarades de guilde.

Le dragon des ombres passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour un ballet sensuel et les jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Sting passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et son autre main se posa sur sa cuisse.

-Je crois qu'on ne va pas beaucoup regarder le film finalement, murmura Sting contre les lèvres de son amant.

Le dragon de lumière l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément et sa main glissa le long de sa cuisse, la caressant sensuellement. Rogue soupira de plaisir et l'attira plus près de lui. Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos de son compagnon jusqu'à sa taille. Elles se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du blond, les doigts se promenant sur les muscles définis.

Sting descendit ses lèvres le long du cou de son amant et mordilla la peau, laissant des marques rouges. Sa main remonta jusqu'en haut de la cuisse et frôla les parties intimes du dragon de l'ombre avant de se glisser à l'intérieur du pantalon. Rogue retint un gémissement en sentant la main de son compagnon entrer dans ses sous-vêtements.

-Sting, pas ici, souffla-t-il le plus bas possible.

-Pourquoi pas ? Personne ne le saura tant qu'on ne fait aucun bruit, répondit le blond malicieux.

Il reprit les lèvres de son amant avec envie et Rogue abandonna toute argumentation. Il fondit dans le baiser et ses mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le corps sculpté de son homme avec envie. Le jeune homme retenait à peine ses gémissements sous le toucher expert de son compagnon.

Plus loin dans la salle, Rufus passa son bras autour des épaules de sa bien-aimée avec un doux sourire. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, appréciant la tendresse que le mage de mémoire lui donnait sans condition. Les jeunes gens profitèrent calmement du film, inconscient de la présence de leurs camarades de guilde.

A la fin de la séance, Rufus raccompagna sa compagne chez elle. Les jeunes gens s'embrassèrent doucement devant la porte avant de se souhaiter mutuellement une bonne soirée.

* * *

Prochain chapitre à venir ... je ne sais pas quand xD Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à rattraper mon retard avant noël :')


	9. Chapter 9

Oula, plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas posté sur cette histoire ! Et dire que c'était censé être un calendrier de l'avent ... :')  
Bon, je compte quand même bien la finir (mais il n'y aura peut-être pas tout à fait 25 chapitres finalement).

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Erza s'assit à sa table habituelle, entre Lucy et Wendy. Les deux filles discutaient de mission qu'elles pourraient faire pour pouvoir payer leur loyer, de préférence sans les garçons pour tout détruire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mirajane les rejoignit et déposa un fraisier devant la rousse et des boissons pour les autres. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de Grey, ne prêtant pas attention aux garçons en train de se câliner.

-On part au ski demain, déclara la mage démone.

-Dans les montagnes du nord, ajouta Erza tout en dégustant son précieux fraisier.

Natsu leva des yeux intéressés vers son amie, sans lâcher son homme.

-On y va quand ? demanda le dragonslayer.

-Demain matin, on prend le premier train.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses pâlit soudainement, se sentant mal rien qu'à l'idée de monter dans ce véhicule de malheur. Un sourire compatissant se dessina sur les lèvres de Gray. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte autour de son compagnon.

-Ce ne sera que pour quelques heures Natsu, murmura le mage de glace. Ensuite on pourra profiter de quelques vacances bien méritées.

-Mais Greeeeey, gémit le dragonslayer. On va prendre le train …

Autour d'eux, leurs camarades discutaient déjà de ceux qui venaient avec eux au ski. Le maître Makarov avait déjà réservé un chalet, ils n'avaient plus qu'à récupérer leurs équipements de ski en arrivant à la station.

Le lendemain matin, tous les mages qui allaient au ski étaient présent à la gare. Billets de train en main, ils attendaient sur le quai. Natsu se sentait déjà mal rien qu'à l'idée de monter dans le véhicule et ne lâchait pas son compagnon.

L'équipe du dragonslayer de feu prit un compartiment. Les filles s'assirent en face des garçons, et Gray s'installa contre la fenêtre. Son amant s'assit à côté de lui et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, nauséeux.

Dans le compartiment d'à côté se trouvaient Laxus, Mirajane, Gazil, Levy et Pantherlily. Dès le départ du train, les deux dragonslayers se sentirent prit de haut le cœur. Leurs compagnes et l'exceed noir leurs jetèrent des regards compatissants.

Le trajet dura six heures pour traverser le pays, laissant les dragonslayers agonisants sur les fauteuils. Les autres mages eux discutèrent tranquillement autour d'eux, gardant un œil compatissant sur leurs camarades souffrant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, les dragonslayers sortirent du train presque en rampant, heureux d'enfin retrouver la terre ferme. Seul le soutien de leurs camarades les empêchèrent de s'étaler tête la première à la sortie du véhicule. Ils eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour récupérer du trajet, avant que le groupe puisse finalement se rendre à la station de ski.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'accueil, les mages firent la queue devant la réception. Ils attendaient patiemment leur tour pour récupérer les clefs du chalet.

-On va pouvoir skier bientôt ? demanda Natsu impatient.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de son homme. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Bientôt tête à flamme. Je vais te montrer qui est le maître des pistes.

-Je suis sûr que je peux faire mieux que toi ! répliqua aussitôt le dragonslayer.

-C'est ce qu'on verra lézard d'opérette.

Erza soupira et leur écrasa son poing sur la tête.

-Ça suffit vous deux !

-Jamais vous ne grandirez ? soupira Laxus.

-Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? fit remarquer Mirajane avec un sourire.

La jeune femme les regardait avec un air attendri, comme une grande sœur, au plus grand désespoir du blond. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'argumenter à ce propos, leur tour arrivant à l'accueil. La femme derrière le comptoir leur demanda le nom de réservation, puis regarda dans son registre. Rapidement, elle trouva Fairy Tail.

-Chalet numéro six, je vais vous chercher les clefs, entendirent-ils à côté.

La femme s'occupant des mages de la guilde la plus destructrice du pays arrêta son collègue.

-Attend, ce groupe aussi est au chalet numéro six. Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part.

Les mages de Fairy Tail tournèrent la tête et se retrouvèrent face à l'équipe la plus forte de Sabertooth. Tous les jeunes gens écarquillèrent les yeux, puis des sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres. Contents de se retrouver, ils décidèrent rapidement que ce n'était pas un souci de partager le même chalet et récupérèrent les clefs pour aller déposer leurs bagages et s'installer.


End file.
